


Quackity Slutfic

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sub Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minecraft, but Alex Quackity is a cumslut <3—Basically pretty hispanic twink gets railed by the whole SMP (excluding minors)request on the first chapter and don’t share this with any CC’s please :”D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity/Everyone, Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 54
Kudos: 146
Collections: Anonymous





	Quackity Slutfic

hiii please request here!

just include who you want, any kinks, and if you’d like a basic plot /AU (use the form below!)

Ex:  
Pairing:  
Kinks:  
Plot/AU:  
Anything else?:

I’ll write pretty much anything EXCEPT for minor CCs, please don’t be shy! 

Thank youu, first chapter coming out soon :D


End file.
